The End of the Clans or Not
by HUNy56JAY
Summary: The dark forest is coming And the three are losing focus on the prophecy Jayfeather has a mated and her name is Cinderheart Lionblaze has dispeared and Dovewing is expecting kits what is going to happen read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The End of the Clans or Not

Prologue

The night was cold and the moon was high up in the sky star figures were appearing greetings cats of all clans a cat yowled why did you call us Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar and Shadowstar we need to say the three kin of fire are changing he was cut of "what do you mean my sons are on the right path they are trying to find out when the dark forest is going to attack" Leafpool mewed "sadly they aren't leafpool" what do you mean Spottedleaf" what I mean is that Lionblaze has gone missing and Jayfeather has a mated and Dovewing is expecting kits that belong to Lionblaze and nobody knows that they need to find the fourth kin of fire and they are steering away from the prophecy" WHAT that can't be Jayfeather won't do that Spottedleaf" Leafpool said "sadly it's happening Leafpool" replied Spottedleaf" their was another yowl "this meeting is over" Yowled the first leaders of the clans except one cat stayed "what happened to my sons and what have they become" Leafpool said then ran away.


	2. Where did he go

Okay this is a new story and if you do not like JayxCinder do bad because I like so read on okay begin and maybe but there are going to be fights that have a lot of bloody stuff in it

Chapter one

I woke up to a sweet scent in front of me "Good morning Jayfeather" mewed Cinderheart "good morning" I replied "what some fresh kill Jayfeather" she mewed that "be wonderful" I purred okay she practically yowled out "shhh Cinderheart don't wake everyone in the clan up now do you Sandstorm would claw your ears off" I purred "okay" she purred I scented Mousewhisker he was Cinderheart's fake mate we made me want to claw off his ears every time he purred at her and walked by her pelts brushing sharing prey I wanted everybody in the clan to know but I can't do that then me and Cinderheart exiled from the clan she noticed me sniffing the air then Mousewhisker came in "Jayfeather I got thorn in my paw can you get it out he hey what's Cinderheart doing here" he mewed "I got a stomach ache Mousewhisker she faked purring as best as she could that's why I'm here" Cinderheart mewed "now let me get the thorn Mousewhisker" I mewed "okay" he said he showed his paw I sniffed it hooked my teeth on the thorn and pulled it out I got some marigold and cobwebs and placed on his paw wrapped the cobweb around it then before he left my den he brushed his pelt against Cinderheart's I started to boil with anger and left Cinderheart walked up to me and whispered in my ear "calm down Jayfeather it's so are secret doesn't get out Jayfeather" she mewed "I know but I hate when he does that it makes me so angry I want everybody to know but I can't tell anyone about are secret" I meowed "I know Jayfeather and I also came here to tell you something it's about Dovewing she is getting a bit rounder do you think she is expecting kits" she mewed "maybe" but I knew that she was expecting kits

**Flashback**

I was heading back to my den with fresh kill when I heard moaning nearby so I followed the sound and to my astonishment I scented Lionblaze and Dovewing I was wondering what they were doing until I finally figured out I dropped my fresh kill and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to my den I went to my herb store sniffed around and found all my catmint or catnip gone "oh no" I mewed ran back to where Lionblaze and Dovewing were and pulled Lionblaze off her and started yelling at them "Lionblaze why did you eat the catmint and that includes you Dovewing I can't believe you two you guys are eating all my catmint every day because you guess lost the person you love" I was cut off by Dovewing saying something "Tigerheart shut up I love Lionblaze more then you you you Fox dung I hate you" "yeah" Lionblaze yowled I started to drag Dovewing back to camp she started to struggle trying to run away but she had so much catmint she can't I finally got back to camp everybody was staring except not surprised Birchfall came to help me so did Cinderheart and Sandstorm and we dragged her to the warriors den while Whitewing Cloudtail Squrrielflight Brambleclaw went to get Lionblaze and bring him back to camp we laid Dovewing down and she fell asleep Then I scented Lionblaze's scent the warriors who went to fetch Lionblaze were back they came into the warriors den and laid him down gently and I left

**End of Flashback**

I mewed "you should go now" "okay Jayfeather I will love you" she mewed "love you too" I replied then she left uh I went to go talk to Lionblaze and him and Dovewing because he didn't know she was expecting kits so I start to head for Brambleclaw to see if he sent Lionblaze on a patrol so I started to walk towards him I finally reached him and I asked him "Brambleclaw is Lionblaze on a patrol" I meowed "no I haven't seen him at all actually and he walked away to make more patrols hmm I should go check the warriors den soI went to the warriors den I thought so I start heading for the warriors den I poked my head in and sniffed the air their was o scent of Lionblaze I went to check and the nursery and he wasn't their at all I started to worry so I started to look everywhere and he was nowhere no trace of his scent I ran to Firestar's den "Firestar" I yowled "come in" he mewed "Firestar I can't find Lionblaze anywhere no trace of his scent" I meowed "I'll announce it to the clan" he replied "Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey meet under highledge everyone started to gather under highledge Jayfeather has informed me that Lionblaze has gone missing and he says that he has disappeared I want everyone to be on high alert for and trace of him this meeting is done" he jumped off I went to find Dovewing I found her at the fresh kill pile "hey Dovewing" I mewed "hey Jayfeather" she replied "Dovewing I need you to stop sleeping in the warriors den and instead the nursery and no more patrols too" I meowed "what do you mean Jayfeather I can still sleep in the warriors den and do patrols I don't have to sleep in the nursery" she mewed "no you can't you expecting kits so you have to sleep in the nursery now" I mewed oh okay Jayfeather I will she picked a piece of fresh kill and walked away to the nursery to make her new nest I sighed when will Cinderheart be expecting kits I thought maybe me and Cinderheart should to something to night I went to my den and took a nap


End file.
